AvP Sweet revenge version English
by Alexandra67374
Summary: My version of Aliens vs Predator Requiem. After the events that took place in the Antarctica Lex awakens to struggling to remember what happened, she finds out that Weyland industries have treated it as a lab rat. Unbeknownst to anyone, a yautja ship crashes into the forest of Gunnison, Colorado near Lex. Where all the chaos is unleashed.


**Author's Note:** first that nothing Hello, I am new to this of the fanfiction and I could not avoid the temptation to create an account and write this story. And Yes, I am one of those girls' fans of Scar and Lex. Well without further ADO, the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Alexa Woods, Scar or anything related to Alien vs. Predator belongs to me, if you belonged to me Scar had not died.

**Warning:** This story may contain interspecies romance genre, therefore I would suggest that if you don't like it don't read history, you have been warned.

PROLOGUE

They were gone.

Alexa Woods looked at the dark sky that just a few minutes ago the whole sky was covered by a huge ship yautja. They had disappeared completely, as if they had never been there. Lex hugged if in trying to keep heat in while he was still contemplating the sky dark with several bright spots known as star.

It was all over.

The struggle for their survival had just. He had killed the Queen and all her sons shit. They had succeeded. She and his ally that never in his life was to believe that it would have. That ally's seven feet tall, rough skin like a lizard, with all those muscles that would make a body builder's face became red with envy.

That ally saying call Scar.

Lex still could not believe that everything that had happened actually happened, it was all so unreal. I could not believe that his team was dead, and that she was the only survivor of that hell. Even his ally from another planet had accomplished, thinking that saddened her really, without knowing why.

I had seen as Queen Kainde Amedha crossed to Scar in the stomach with his pointed tail, unable to do absolutely nothing to help him.

When Lex was assured that the Queen of bitches - as I said to her - he was already several meters under water, was walking slowly toward the body of his fallen ally. He saw as Scar was struggling to stay awake, while his neon green blood emerged from its jaws. Lex unable to do anything more than observe, I kneel by his side and taking his huge hand in his, giving it a light grip, trying to convey to you that he was not alone, apparently it worked, since he felt as he returned her grip much stronger, to the point of being painful, but I can stand.

Then the more unexpected step, Lex felt like something slipped down her cheek. I was crying. But, why? He had killed his team and even nearly killed her. Then, why?

Their questions were interrupted to see as he tried to say something, but the language barrier prevented him from understanding what he was saying. Their eyes closed and his hand stopped tightens his... He had died...

Lex was again interrupted his memory of the death of his ally makes just a few minutes, the cold wind that struck their small, fragile body, reminding him that if he didn't move there could die frozen. A thought came and struck her as a thousand tons of bricks.

Do now what?

Lex look towards all sides seeking some kind of means to return to the ice-breaker known as Piper Maru. Not to see anything that could help her with her new target to get out of that damn Island their hopes diminished. If you couldn't find at least something to keep it hot was going to die frozen, since I didn't put your vest and not he could return it to, since when attacked the Queen with his makeshift spear that had made her Scar, the very damn it wake up the soil with spear and everything and threw it into the air causing you acid some drops of blood fall on his vest.

Frowning, Lex started walking looking for any kind of media that helps in your situation. Minutes passed and Lex had been hit by mild chills, which tailored to the seconds became stronger. His hands were numb, so were unable to grab something, causing to let fall the Combi-Stick that had given him the elder yautja until they were. His breathing was increased, inhaling puffs of air too fast and superficial. What were the first symptoms of hypothermia.

Trying to hurry up, Lex seeks staring again something that could help her, but the only thing that I could see was snow and more snow, anything useable. The chills that once had been increasingly more violent, which made that worry most. The lack of coordination in the muscles was evident in Lex. His movements were slow and costly. Lex knew that his face had to be pale.

Minutes that seemed hours looking, Lex felt like his legs were numb, and found itself falling to soft and icy snow, where he was to be the place where he would die, she knew it. The presence of the chills disappeared, something that was not good. Gave notice that had difficulty speaking, and his thoughts were not entirely clear, it was difficult to think, really I could not think clearly. His body did not obey him, could not move nor a single muscle.

Dam of panic, Lex looked away everywhere, but as all previous times that I look for, did not see anything thus would die Alexa Woods? She had run the pyramid by killing those horrible black creatures, and fought against the Queen alongside its ally already dead do Solo? to die for the damn cold

Go shit... He thought Lex while his sight was clouding. Your ears might capture a noise, which sounded like the propeller of a helicopter. The woman was slightly raising its head in order to have a better view of the source of the noise, but the only thing they saw was a light that shone directly towards her before falling into the clutches of unconsciousness.

Final author's Note: well, I don't know if this is a prologue, but good. I hope that you liked as it begins the story. And please leave a Review, does not cost anything :)


End file.
